maramistfandomcom-20200214-history
Aneli Estrate
Aneli Estrate is a young girl living with her master/sensei Rillet Terach in the Mana Forest. She is strong-willed and steadfast, focusing more on her revenge than anything. Background Here you should write about your OC's experiences, before-plot childhood, family, how did they become what they are today. Aneli is a descendant from a famous clan of powerful warriors and elementalists. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likes and personal opinions. Lead by pure hatred, she is still destined for greatness, although she, herself, cannot see it. Caring, revengeful Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits. Lengthy, she is proportioned differently from others who are her age and/or height. She may not be that intimidating to a normal human, but to others her elemental power is unmistakable. She wears a halter top, tie up shirt, and blue jeans that are never buttoned. Her boots are made for running long distances. She also always has her golden arm bands on. Aneli's eyes may seem soft, but buried deep inside of them are memories of murder and hatred for Ransuro. Aneli's expression changes to fit her current mood, which has been known to change very often. There is a scar located on her stomach area. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such. Bloodline Bloodline information only. Delete if not needed. Your OC does NOT need to have one, in fact, it's unlikely they do since as of right now, only the Ancient Clans have them, and well, they're pretty much extinct. The Five Elements Status Fill out the following tables. Ratings are 0-5, 5 being highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. Each number stands for each book. If your character does not appear until later in the series, delete the parts you don't need. Book 01 Here you write about your character's plot during the first book. Book 02 Here you write about your character's plot during the second book. Book 03 Here you write about your character's plot during the third book. Book 04 Here you write about your character's plot during the fourth book. Book 05 Here you write about your character's plot during the fifth book. Trivia Any and all trivia information may be listed here. * * * Quotes Any and all important quotes may be listed here. * * * References Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from, links to accounts where pictures are located, etc. If you have an edited screenshot, please make sure that you credit the website where you took the screenshot from. If you took it from YouTube, simply credit the creator of the series. Category:Sour Category:The Specials